


Pregnancy Love

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Eliza love each other so much, Alexander is a dork in love, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, True Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: A little talk between the soon-to-be parents as the await for parenthood.





	Pregnancy Love

Eliza smiled at her plump belly, now reaching her seventh month of pregnancy, she couldn't be happier. Sitting on the couch of her and her boyfriend's apartment's livingroom, she gently rubbed her belly as she felt something move before feeling a sharp quick as it caused her to gasp happily. 

Alexander, was in the other room as he finished up his files before hearing his girlfriend's delighted giggles. Smiling, he put the files on the desk, making his way to the livingroom as he found his angel, looking so radiant and bright as ever, her hands on her plump, pregnant belly as he giddily came to her side, slipping onto the couch. Eliza looked at him with a wide smile, gently taking his hand and placed it onto her stomach. Alexander opened his mouth to say something, maybe flirt a little only to be taken back as he felt something move inside her belly befire feeling a sharp kick that made Eliza laugh in delight while the hair on Alexander's neck stick up in surprise.

"Hello to you too, little one," Eliza cherrfully said while Alexander remained quiet, eyeing her belly with his hand glued onto her stomach, hoping for their baby to kick again. To both to their delight, once again, the baby kicked as this time, Alexander blurted out,

"Did you feel that?! Our baby is going to be a strong, beautiful, and smart one!" His voice was filled with giddiness as Eliza smiled fondly up at him, leaning to lay her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she let her little lion gush over her pregant belly until he askef, "...Does it hurt?"

"Huh?" Eliza opened her eyes again, looking up to see the once giddiness in Alexander's eyes faded in concern and worry. 

"When the baby kicks... does it hurt?" He began again, adding on more to his question as Eliza felt a warm smile form on her face as she leaned onto his shoulder and simply replied,

"No... the baby is only saying 'hi' and means well," she said as she closed her eyes again, murmuring out. "It only gets a little uncomfortable when I try to sleep, our little one is always squirming but I got use to it."

Alexander sighs, pressing a kiss on her temples before slowly slipping down from the couch, taking Eliza by surprise as she sat up straight, grinning cheekily. Her boyfriend contuined with his wierd but adorable tactics, placing himself in front of her as he cupped her stomach, leaning in as he whispered,

"You be good to your mama, little one. You could drive your papa as crazy as you want but love your mama, no matter what... because she is a angel and the best thing in our lives," Eliza felt her cheeks flushed pink dusting over her face as Alexander went on, smiling big as they both felt a more gentle kick in reply... as if the baby was agreeing to their father's words. "Thank you for agreeing, papa loves you... but he loves your mama more."

"Alexander!" Eliza giggled gently smacking his shoulder as he looked up at her, smiling innocently. "Don't play favourites!"

"It's obvious this little one will be tailing after you, so I think it's fair," he replied, slipping back up on the couch next to her, a hand still on her belly as he looked down and asked, "Right?" 

And on perfect cue, there was a light kick of a reply as both soon to be parents chuckled as Alexander proudly proclaimed, "See the baby agrees!" 

"Alright," Eliza mused, leaning into him as he then wrapped a arm around her shoulder. 

"I can't wait for Philip Alexander or Angelica Margarita to come into this world," Alexander sighs dreamily, she already looked so beautifully pure being pregnant with their baby and just imagining the gorgeous sight of his angel looking so bright and happy with their baby cradled in her arms with an innocent light with cheerfulness and ever lasting happiness. 

"Hm, me too," Eliza agreed, humming lightly in his chest as she smiled nurturingly as she felt the baby squirming as they immediatly began to calm down when she gently rubbed her belly. "Though... I have a feeling that _if_ it's 'Angelica Margarita', the poor little thing wouldn't be allowed to leave your sight for even a second."

"Of course," Alexander murmured with a smugged smirk. "No one is worthy to have my little girl, no one is allowed to touch her."

"Aw, what about me?" Eliza giggled, reciveing a tight kiss on her rosy cheeks before he replied,

"No one is allowed near my angel but me," he looked so innocently proud of himself, Eliza couldn't help but laugh lightly. "You know our mothers had been fussing on the gender reveal. They want to know if they are going to spoil a little boy or a little girl. All my brothers and father are guessing the genders: Mac, Jem, and Richie thinks it's 'Angelica Margarita' while father and Tench are convinced it's 'Philip Alexander'."

"Angelica and Peggy are desperate for their namesake," Eliza nodded as she replied. "Papa and Jeremiah are hoping it's 'Philip Alexander'. Bradstreet wants a little niece to spoil. Cornelia and Caty are excited for a playmate, Renny thinks it's 'Philip Alexander'."

The mention of Eliza's youngest brother, Alexander winced lightly as he murmured, "He accepted the fact I got you pregnant?"

Alexander shuddered at the memory of when they hosted a family dinner: Alexander's parents, brothers, May, and niece and nephews were present while Eliza's parents, sisters, brothers, Isabelle, and her two sisters respected sweethearts (Angelica brought her gentle John Church and Peggy brought her dear Stephen; both men devolping a genuine and adoring friendship between the couple.) Neathless to say, the couple announced their excitement that there will be a new addition to the family, immediately screeches and cheers. Mrs. Schuyler and Martha were bouncing up an down with joy while Isabelle looked delighted. Washington and Mr. Schuyler were then shaking hands at their families' union together with theur children's relationship. All of Alexander's brothers patted his back, teasing him lightly while Eliza was pulled into a loving embrace by her siblings. Church and Stephen gave tge couple their utmost congrats and love, Alexander shooked their hands, wuth gratitude before meeting Rennselaer cold gaze. For that moment, while everyone celebrated, the little boy went over and puled the man by the tie and hissed in Alexander's ear, _"If you hurt my sister or that baby, ANY way possible... I'll grab my father's shot gun and put a bullet in your head, Hamilton... also, congrats!" _the boy would then proceed to smile and went off to hug his sister, who stayed joyful in her family's embrace. 

"Of course... why wouldn't he?" Eliza blinked in surprise, snapping Alexander to reality as he gave her a crooked smile. "Did something happen?"

Alexander swallowed hard, as he only replied, "No... Rennselaer gaves the best and most sincere proclaims."

Eliza giggled, leaning back into him, cuddling into his chest as the baby bump stayed safe and untouched, "He really stays true to his words."

Alexander trues not to swallow as he choked on a laugh, "Yeah..." he managed to say as he slowly placed a hand on the baby bump as they felt the baby moving around that brought genuine smiles on rheir faces. "We're going to parents."

"You're going to be a wonderful papa, my little lion," Eliza whispered, stroking her belly wkth a feathery touch. Alexander placed a kiss on the back of her neck as he murmured against her skin, inhaling her vanilla-strawberry scent,

"You're going to be a wonderful mama, my little angel," Alexander echoed as Eliza shivered as his breathe tickled her throat before leaning back and closing her eyes as he murmured, "I love you."

"I love you more..." she responded quietly, smilinf as she knew what he'll say next.

"I love you most." He said as he gently pulled her closer.

Their perfect family is almost here, just two months left before Philip Alexander or Angelica Margarita come into the world. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> The baby is coming soon~ 
> 
> We all know who's coming, and the other little ones who will appear in the future. Presenting the Hamkids, coming soon!


End file.
